


What I love

by GhostyTheWriter



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I just wanted to write Billy and eleven, M/M, like as friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-09-29 18:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostyTheWriter/pseuds/GhostyTheWriter
Summary: Billy is kicked out when Neil finds a picture of Steve kissing him. Billy is then moved to live with Eleven and Hopper.





	1. when all is wrong

**Author's Note:**

> MMMMMMmmmmmMMmmMMm so I haven't even started my chapters for my other works but here's a selfish piece. I don't know why but I suddenly fell back in love with this ship and just had the urge to write it. I'll finish my other works soon but for now here's this mess. Love ya the most, stay safe and real- Ghosty

Billy had been kicked out of his house, literally, when Neil found out he was gay. Not only gay but very much in love and refusing to let that go.

“You know what?” Billy screamed out, “Send me a post card from hell, tell me how it is, save me a spot because you’re no better than I ever will be!”

“Get the fuck off my property.” Neil bit out. Max was watching from the door with water in her eyes. 

“Sure” Billy called out while stepping into his baby blue car, “And eat shit for me.” 

The road was covered in a thin layer of snow, only being disrupted by the practically flaming tires. Billy had never driven so fast in his life, he just wanted to see Steve and lay down with him. 

Steve could hear the screeching of tires all the way from his room in the back of the house. He came running out to see his lover slam his door.

“Another fight with Neil.” Steve asked as he walked up to Billy. Billy’s eye was already turning black from the elbow he that he got to the face. Steve’s fingers slid up Billy’s loose white shirt, he felt something wet and when he looked down, he saw red and began to panic. “Did he fucking cut you?” 

“He found out about us, he was cutting bread when he came into my room. Got me in the side before I could run out. I’ll have Max throw my stuff out the window tomorrow, can’t go back. I’ll have to find some place to live.” Billy said lighting a cigarette.

“How did he find out?” Steve asked quietly. 

“Found that picture of you kissing my cheek, the one the brat took. The writing on the back gave it away.” Billy smiled, “Never got the fucking picture. Hopefully it’s still there, maybe Max can give it back.”

“Forget the picture, Billy what are you going to do? What if he turns to Max as his punching bag?” Steve said with his large brown eyes focused on Billy.

“What, you suggesting I go back and be the punching bag?” Billy said while blowing out the white smoke.

“That’s not what I meant.” Steve said lightly, “And I told you to stop it with this shit.” He took the cigarette and stomped it out.

“So what should I do? Kill him so I could get his life insurance? Oh yeah he took me out of the will the minute Susan signed the marriage certificate.”

“Stop it.” Steve said with a stone-cold voice, “Come on, get inside and I’ll call Hopper, I’ll see if you can stay at the cabin with Eelven.”

“Why do I have to stay with Carrie when I can just stay here?” Billy frowned.

“Because my mother’s mania with you around will drive me to insanity, now lets go.” Steve dragged Billy in by the sleeve of his blue jean jacket. 

Billy was sat down on the couch with some disinfectant and a cold rag while Steve called Hopper.

“I know. Why? Because I trust him. Please. I’ll pay if that’s what you want? Please Hopper, please do this for me. I love him. Thank you.” Billy had listened to Steve and it was a moment that couldn’t be matched in Billy’s mind. Someone trusted him, would pay for him, beg for him, love him, and be grateful for his safety. 

“Okay so tonight you’ll stay here, I’ll call Dustin who will radio Max to drop off your stuff. Tomorrow we’ll pick it up, grab some food and go to Hopper’s cabin. I’ll stay with you there that night to keep things calm and easy. That sound good?” Steve asked, finally taking a breath.

“Steve?” Billy turned and looked into his doe eyes.

“Yes?”

“You’re the only person I’ll ever love. So when all is right, when things are better, I’m gonna find a way to marry you.” Billy said, and while his strong exterior never broke, his sensitive inside peered through. 

Steve wiped away a stray tear, “Well if your goal was to make me cry you succeeded.” 

“Awe, come here.” Billy said with a slight chuckle.

Steve collapsed into his arms and tucked his head into his neck, letting small tears fall. “Let’s just stay.” Steve whispered while tracing circles on Billy’s neck.

“Yeah, we’ll stay right here for now.” 

The two dozed off into what felt like another dimension of peace and tranquility. Upon waking Steve lightly uncurled himself from Billy’s arms and made his way to the phone.

“Hello?” Steve heard Dustin’s soft sleep filled voice.

“Hey kid.”

“Steve? What’s going on?” Dustin asked, suddenly waking up real quick.

“Boyfriend trouble.” 

“What did I tell ya, nothing but bad news. I got ice cream I’ll tell mom to make cookies.”

“No, Dustin.” Steve laughed, “He’s been good, but his dad found out, it’s not pretty.”

“How bad?” 

“Normal bruising and kick marks, but this time he got cut in the side. It’s pretty bad but we got it bandaged up.” 

“Alright, so like what’s the plan? Feed Neil to a demodog?” 

“No, just radio Max, tell her to drop Billy’s stuff out the window in a bag. We’ll be there in about a half an hour. Oh also, tell her if she can find a picture on his floor, I would apricate having it.” Steve was now leaning against the wall watching Billy. His strong form looked so soft when he was rolled up on the couch like that.

“Alright, I’ll get on it.” Dustin hung up leaving Steve to his own devises. He decided to put on a pot of coffee and wake up his annoying but also funny and loving boyfriend. 

“Hey, wake up love.” Steve said while running his hands through Billy’s hair. 

“Morning beautiful.” Billy yawned and stretched. “The plan of yours in action.”

“Yep, coffee is brewing and Max is getting your stuff together now.” Steve said while helping Billy get up. “How’s the cut?”

“I’ve had worse in fights, just kiss it better.” Billy slung his arms around Steve’s neck and gave a dopey smile. 

Steve leaned in and kissed Billy, “I’m not kissing your bandaged side. Now go get ready, I’ll heat up the car.” 

While Steve started Billy’s car, Billy splashed cold water on his face and drank coffee. His mouth didn’t even burn from it anymore and he quite enjoyed its bitter taste. 

Meanwhile Dustin radioed Max, “Red Fox do you roger?” 

“I said stop calling me that, what do you need?” She radioed back

“Steve asked me to radio you in, could you collect Billy’s things. He probably just needs his clothes and what not, also a picture? Steve said if you could find one on the floor, he would like to have it back. Idiot didn’t tell me what it was a picture of.”

“I can guess,” Max said rather sadly, “Okay yeah I can do that.” 

When the two arrived, Max stuck her bright red head of hair out of Billy’s window. 

“Hey kid.” Billy said walking up, “Got my stuff.”

“Yeah, here.” She said sliding a duffel bag out the window. “Here Steve.” She said handing him the photo. “Thankfully Neil didn’t burn it between yelling and breaking things.”

“Thanks love.” Steve said sticking it in his pocket.

“I’m sorry Max, I’ll be at Hopper’s cabin with Eleven if you need me.” 

“Okay.” She said with her eyes pointed down, “I’ll try to see if I can come around soon, not now though.”

“I get it.” Billy said, he slung the duffel bag over his shoulder and signed off to Max, “See you around.”

She did the same motion, “See ya.”

When Steve made it to the Cabin with Billy, Eleven gave a running hug to Steve. 

“Hey little one.” Steve laughed while wrapping her in a tight hug.

“Hi.” She smiled back at him when he put her down.

“She’s been excited for having a sleep over with you.” Hopper laughed while fluffing her curls. 

“Thanks for letting me hang around.” Billy nodded towards Hopper.

Hopper crossed his arms, “If it wasn’t for Steve, you wouldn’t be so lucky.” 

“I’m already lucky for having him around.” Billy said wrapping his arm around Steve’s middle. 

Eleven walked up and poked Billy in the stomach, “Now nice right?”

“Yep, a friend.” Billy said bending down to eye level. “And my boyfriend here tells me you like Reese’s cups.”

Eleven nodded eagerly, Billy then pulled out a bag of them that he found in Steve’s house. They were holiday wrapped and completely not for Billy, he took them anyways. 

“Here, don’t eat too many.” Billy said handing her the bag. She happily ran to the couch with them, unwrapping and popping them into her mouth. 

“You get five, then they get put away.” Hopper gave her a pointed stare. She pouted and took out the three she had left and handed him the bag.

Billy plopped down next to her, “I’ll get you a few more later.” He whispered into her ear. She gave him a sneaky smile and gave him her last one. They ate and bonded over Ghostbuster’s while Steve and Hopper talked in the kitchen.

“How do you find people like this Steve, further more how do you love it?” Hopper shook his head.

“We fought pretty hard, eventually he got drunk and high enough to tell me how much he liked me. And I mean what can I say? I’m a whore.” Steve gave a cunning smile.

“At least it’s an excuse.” Hopper laughed, “Will says Jonathan is jealous by how close you two are.” 

“We are too close, we know too much about each other. I’d have to kill him if he ever left me.” Steve looked out at his love, his blonde hair framed his face, his leather coat dully reflected the light. What Steve wouldn’t give to know what Billy thinks, wouldn’t he love to explore every aspect of him.


	2. Vitamins and Recces cups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Billy and Eleven hanging out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back after an undeserving break, that's right ya boi. Anyways work and school ensued and my more well worked on writings took priority. Sorry. But here's the fluff no one has been waiting for. Stay safe out there- Ghosty

“Steve is staring.” Eleven whispered into Billy’s ear.

“Oh, is he?” Billy grinned, “How’s the view beautiful?” Billy turned to see Steve blush.

“I was watching the TV.” Steve tried to defend himself.

“Good one.”

The four of them played card games, a game of Sorry which ended with Eleven flipping the board with her mind. Billy snuck her a few Reese’s cups as an apology, she took them with a head nod. 

Steve departed from them early in the morning, only waking Billy to kiss him softly.

“You’re an angel.” Billy whispered as he stroked Steve’s soft brown hair. 

“I guess I’m your guardian angel.” Steve smiled while the light framed his face, “Be good today, I’ll call you later.”

“Of course Clarence.” Billy smiled sharply. 

Hopper was next to leave, getting Eleven up with him. He fed her the normal waffles with a cup of fruit and a glass of milk. 

“Finish it all, and here take this.” He said handing her a vitamin.

“Don’t like, taste dusty.” She said taking it and placing it next to her milk.

“Eat it and I’ll let you mess with my hair.” Billy said with a wink, she had been begging to, but Steve is the only one he lets touch him. 

“Okay.” She smiled and chewed quickly, taking a giant gulp of milk afterwards. 

“You might be more help the hell.” Hopper said with his back turned as he made sandwiches for himself and Eleven. 

“Swear word.” Eleven said with a mouthful of waffle.

“I know right? Like get a load of this guy, saying swear words and not eating his vitamin.” Billy said leaning over the table. Eleven laughed and looked at Hopper.

“Your turn with vitamin.” She said holding up her milk.

“I was wrong.” Hopper said looking at Billy while chewing his vitamin and drinking Elevens milk before grabbing his keys.

“Okay kiddo, lunch is in the fridge, Golden Girl’s is on at three, you know the police number?”

“436-555-8989” She read out while shoving a piece of melon in her mouth.

“Good, and you.” Hopper pointed to Billy, “Don’t let me down.”

Billy nodded off to Hopper and with a quick wave to El he was out of the house. There was a beat of silence before El stared at the radio, then rock music filled the air. 

“Good choice kid.” Billy smiled and ate away at a bowl of oatmeal he made for himself. What ensued was a few games of Rumi, which El was surprisingly good at. Each win earned her a Reece’s cup and a high five. 

The two went on a walk around the cabin. The place was beautiful with a light coating of snow and an underbrush of green and brown. It was quiet with the exception of bird calls and the movement of squirrels.

Billy seemed to watch in awe as Eleven discovered the new world she was hardly allowed to see. She was able to only identify certain things, but was curious to learn. 

She’d let the snow fall on her face and laugh. She’d lightly push a branch with her mind and let some snow fall on Billy. 

“How strong is your power?” Billy asked as she practiced plucking a berry from a bush with her power.

“Strong, but also too strong. I can’t pull the berry off without hurting the bush, but I can break the bush easily.”

Billy laughed and ruffled her curls, “You’re too strong for your own good.”

After their walk they sat and watched I love Lucy and The Golden Girls for a few hours. Eleven would ask questions about characters and certain jokes, really trying to pick up on it. She got the hang of some of it, others fell flat.

After about three hours of this Steve called, “Hey, you still in school?”

“Yeah,” Steve sighed, “Went out to the payphone. How’s babysitting?”

“Not babysitting.” Billy said, “We are pals hanging out.” 

Eleven smiled with a mouthful of PB&J at Billy’s comment. 

“Well when I’m done here, I’ll stop by and maybe you might even get to kiss me.”

“Oh my, a kiss from the hansom prince, I couldn’t ask for more. But go eat, talk with your stupid friends and come see me afterwards, I miss you.”

“Okay beautiful, whatever you want.” Right as Billy was about to hang up Steve screamed out, “Wait!”

“Tell El that Mike will be swinging by with me. The other’s have plans but they all are sending her stuff.” Steve rushed out.

“You got it, now seriously, eat. I love your skinny body but you’re gonna fall apart sooner or later.” 

Steve laughed lightly, “Bye for now then.” And hung up.

Billy smiled at the phone for a little bit before putting it back on the wall. 

“Hey kid guess what?” Billy said as he turned around and sat next to El. She shrugged looked over, “Mike and Steve are coming by after school.” 

“REALLY?” She yelled out before jumping up. 

“Where you going?” Billy yelled as she ran to her room.

“Putting on nice clothes that Nancy gave me. Not my normal clothes.” She finished before she closed the door. When she came out, she was wearing a baby blue and pink striped sweater with a pair of jeans and slip on shoes. 

“Looking good kid. It takes me forever to get ready to go out with Steve.” Billy said with a thumbs up. 

“Let me do your hair, Steve will like.” She said with a big smile.

“Alright go nuts kid.” Billy said slipping to the floor. He swore Steve made him patient and kinder than any therapist ever did. 

She carefully braided his hair, watching the careful weaving to make sure it was even. She did two French braids of the sides of his head, looking sort of like a mohawk. 

Billy examined the braids with a smile. “Pretty cool kid. Maybe you could be a hair stylist when you get older.” 

“That’s a job?” She asked with amazed excitement. Everything Billy knew that Hopper didn’t was instantly cool and amazing to her. He was her portal to the real outside world, what everything was actually like. 

Later they played a game called “Actually” where Billy would say if something that happened on TV happens in real life. Eleven started to learn quickly what was and wasn’t real. She also learned that quick sand wasn’t that big of a deal in real life. 

They were watching some old timey movie, black and white the whole deal. A man is arrested for “homosexual activities” and put away. Eleven turns at the word homosexual. 

“What’s that?” She asked.

“It’s like me and Steve, you know how you’re not allowed to tell anyone we love each other. It’s because of that. We won’t go to prison anymore, but bad things can still happen.”

She turns her head, “Bad things?”

He sighs, “We could be hurt by people who don’t like that we’re together. We could also be kicked out of places and what not.”

“People don’t like that you love Steve?” 

“People don’t like that I love a man, and that women can love women.” 

“Mouth breathers.” She muttered, “I hope the cop gets beat up.” 

“Me too, just don’t tell Hopper I said that.” Billy said fluffing her hair.

“Dad doesn’t need to know everything.” She said pulling out a Recces cup.  
Not long later Steve gave the knock and El excitedly jumped over Billy to get to the door. 

She swung it open and Mike practically jumped into her arms, “Eleven! It’s so good to see you.” 

“Hi.” She mustered up before dragging him to the couch. 

Steve practically collapsed into Billy’s arms, “My only love, I’m dying from physics exhaustion.” 

“Maybe I could wake you up?” Billy said with a smirk.

“Shut up.” Steve smiled while giving him a light kiss, “So how was hanging with a pal all day?” Steve asked.

“Surprisingly well, no one ended up dead.” 

“Well maybe you’ll just have to start baby sitting with me.” Steve looped his arms around Billy’s middle.

“Still a no, but I’ll definitely swing by afterwards and show you a good time.”

“You’re gross, go start your homework, it’s in my bag.” 

Billy smiled, “Anything for my pure princess.” 

Billy then pulled out his history homework, “Hey El, come look at this.” He showed her Joan of Arch and told her stories of the great warrior. 

El was now convinced, Billy is not a mouth breather, Billy is a friend.


End file.
